Romaji CHAN
Romaji Romaji is the hybrid of a human and turned into a monster skeleton. With both of her mothers Dr. Alphys and Undyne and her sister Circe the Circuit, older sister Meiryu, and half-brother and sister Mettaton. Romaji is the last human to monster hybrid that Dr. Alphys has created. Names Romaji''' (ローマ字,'''rōmaji) means "Roman Letters" in Japanese and refers to the romanization of Japanese Language, the application of Roman letters in order to write Japanese. Romaji is commmonly employed in Japanese texts aimed at non-Japanese speakers who cannot read Kanji or Kana (in road and train signage, passports, dictionaries, etc). It is also used to transliterate Japanses terms in English or other texts based on Roman alphabet relating to Japanese topics such as linguistics, liturature, history, and culture. Also Romaji is the most common way to input Japanese words processors and computers, and may also be used to display Japanese on devices that do not support the display of Japanese characters. Source: http://www.jref.com/articles/romaji.50/ Chan (ちゃん) is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. It comes from a "cute" pronouncing of -san (in Japanese, replacing s sounds with ch sounds is seen as cute). In general , chan is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. Characteristics Proffesional Info. Proffesional Information Appearance History Romaji was a formerly human named Cheyenne, who was'' fallen from an cliff'' due from her unknown mother who let her fall. After the fall, she was sent to the hospital and later woke up with an incurable leg, Cheyenne didn't know what to do that time but instead almost killed herself. After the recovery from the fall, Cheyenne was send to the Orphanage. And later on she recieved that her mother made an suicide and slit her throat. Cheyenne cried after the night. Back from the monsters, where Forte is still young. And Alphys was thinking that they should have a child, Undyne thought of that for a second and just agreed with her wife. They went through the barrier from Alphy's new creation, where you can cross the barrier for free. So aplhys and Undyne travel around the human world and adopt an human child. Back to Cheyenne, Cheyenne tries to escape the orphanage and she suceeded from escaping. Right now she is calling for help at the city. The poor girl is trying to call the humans attetion for help. Back to Alphys. Alphys seems to be sad. The children were scared of seeing her face, so as Undyne. But Undyne told her maybe they aren't ready for parenting yet. Alphys just nodded, until they hear an sound of of shouting. Like from an alley way. Alphys and Undyne hurried and saw an human girl from an wheelchair, crying. Upon seeing this, Alphys and Undyne talked to Cheyenne, and adopted her. Years have came, Cheyenne growed from the monster world. She goes to Grillby's with the rest of the monsters, except Forte, she had something in mind for her. Cheyenne seems to have fun around the places, but an accident happened. That time when Undyne was playing Javeline with Papyrus wth her spear, it accidentaly went through Cheyenn's skull, which causes her to fall and die. The time has passed for Cheyenne's burial. Alphys who was depressed from the situation have thought of an idea. In what have Gaster have told her. I think it's time for her to make a new one. Like the one she did for Forte. Thus she continued her work. She got the body from Cheyenne's skeleton and made an magical soul with Alphys and Undyne's DNA. Romaji was created. Pretty much she wears an wig to prevent from seeing her crack in the skull. Appearance AppearanceAppear Romaji is a teenager who has an height of 4'5 and an underweight body. Romaji's hair and soul color is yellow lemon. Her wig is an magenta colored pigtails with an flaming violet highlights at the end. Which is kinda confusing to draw and with an yellow flower hanging from the left side of her hair. The other hair perhaps is yellow lemon, loose and with swept bangs on her face, with an cowlick on the side of her hair. Romaji is mostly wearing her favorite outfit everyday from the anime Code geass. The clothing she is wearing starts of with an white polo from the inside and green forest tie with an yellow signature in the center, a light yellowish school coat with buttons from the side and a belt, the long sleeves from the end have green and yellow laces around the wrist. At the bottom ends up with an green skirt. And her footwear is with an knee-socks and japanese school shoes. Her normal clothing is suppose to be an light orange colored long sleeves with an yellow cat at the center as a design with an sailor tie colored with light orange and hot pink, while her skirt is colored hot pink and yellow at the top of her skirt at the waist, with her knee high-socks with yellow and hotpink as laces. Personality P Personality Romaji could be seen to be cheerful and annoying sometimes because her non-stop talking about an anime called Code Geass , so some of the monsters really don't appreciate her as if she was selfish or something. But she is friendly towards monsters and humans. She could also been distracted easily by other monsters by telling her what to do. Kinda like gullible. Romaji could aslo be hiding her true feelings especially when someone finds out, Romaji sometimes could be mysterious in different way, like when she sucpisciously became serious and had demonic voices all over, sometimes she's teasing in many ways. Romaji doesn't remember anything fast because her brain doesn't function well from the test Alphys made. Romaji is sometimes different or random from the other characters. Like the time she sleeps inside an closet, mostly at the lab the closet looks simple. But at other places like Grillby's and etc. The closet seems to be color magenta and flowers with diffrent colors as a design. Also, Romaji could teleport with the help of the closet since the closet is everywhere, she could go faster than usual. Since Romaji's mother is Alphys. Alphys created an another device to make Romaji travel faster. Her hair could turn into an helicopters wings. And flew away. And Alphy's also made gauntlets for Romaji in case for her daily training with her mother Undyne, but Romaji doesn't really use them, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Relationships Parents *Alphys Alphys and Romaji are lab buddies (what Alphys had said) They watch their favorite anime Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and others, they hang out as mother and daughter with Circe. *Undyne Undyne and Romaji are close. They train a lot together. Undyne is teaching Romaji how to defend herself. Uncle and Aunts *Sans They are only close whenever Forte's around, especially when it comes to puns, Romaji doesn't get what Sans says. *Frisk Romaji haven't seen Frisk but she has heard rumors about her aunt/uncle, Frisk. *Papyrus They are also only close whenever Romaji is solving puzzles. Other Families and friends, loved ones, etc. *Forte Romaji's cousin. Mostly the most closet guys together, Forte was just annoyed to be with Romaji around especially about anime, so does Romaji, with her lame puns that made Romaji's ears mute. Mostly they are called 'SkeleBesties'. *Levenim This two met in the lab, where Dr. Alphys made him. Romaji madly fell in love with Levenim so does he. So they have a puppy love together, but since their relationship isn't working out, Romaji promised to be matured in their relationships at times. *Kalinga They are close. *Lucida Handwriting Lucida and Romaji are best friends. The two always cosplay on Halloween. *TauffetTom They help each other to defeat Muffet from the spider bake sale. *Danny Slushgoo She and Danny are helping Alphys with the daily work she has. *Meiryu They hang out sometimes due to her leaving for reasons. *Circe The circuit They only hang out often, because of Circe's star life. *Toriel Probably by the ruins or butterscotch pie eating contest xD. *Asgore They're not really that close but they know each other. *Asriel Asriel and Romaji haven't seen each other yet in personal. But she knows that Asriel is her uncle. *Chara Romaji had heard rumors about the kid so she tried to convince Chara to stop killing everyone. Enemies *Chara She's trying her best to convince her to stop. But still she's avoiding Chara from the rumors. *Cheyenne Cheyenne is possesing Romaji in many reasons. But Romaji hated Cheyenne for possessing her. 'Main Story' (I am not going to use Romaji's calligraphy or font on this page because it's hard to translate the english to japanese style'.'') Neutural Route As the protagonist went to Grillby's with Forte. The resturant is kinda close so you and Forte are the ones left. Suddenly, the magenta-colored closet moves by itself that makes you curious. You asked Grillby what's inside but just left. So instead you tried to ask Forte but was asleep, so you tip toed towards the closet and tried to open it when Forte spoke. *If ''I were you I would've open that. But since you are an curios little child you opened it and saw another skeleton sleeping inside when it woke up with surprise to see you she smiled. *Ooh human-desu! IIIIII we're going to be best friends! *What did you do?! The monster! Is released! Forte got up from the counter but Romaji saw Forte and runs towards her. They chased while Forte is on the counter and Romaji is following her directions. *Gah, leave me alone! Go back to your lovely water dispenser dreams! *But Forte-senpai! I just wanna hug you! By that Forte got out from the counter and towards the exit door, but Romaji got her feet. Forte tries to shake it off but Romaji tightens the hold. *Get off... *Nope, I love you! *Eww, no! By that, Grillby came and was surprised to see the two getting along. Forte saw Grillby with pleading eyes. *Help...me... Unfortunatley, Grillby backs awy and goes back to the kitchen while Forte is struggling to break free. So Romaji just let's go. The protagonist thinked that both of them are sisters. *W-what? S-sisters?! *Wha- no! *Yesh. *What no! Look buddy, we're just cousins. Her mothers are Alphys and Undyne while my parents are Sans and Frisk, ok? Good. *I dunno, she seems so confused. * Wha- no! I-I what do you m-mean by that? *So that means we're sisters then? *No! *Then how 'bout a showdown with the human! *I'll kill you if you did something. '''*''I know you won't~ *Ugh, fine. Don't hurt each other. ' *Yey! I'll meet ya at Hotland!' At the way in Hotland you see Romaji throws a bone at you immediately and runs towards you. *Human-desu! I will fight you for little reasons but... do you watch anime? when you say yes *N-nani? You watch them too?! Ooh let's watch one now! Forget about the fight let's watch! When you say no *N-no? Why? Is it because of Hen- nevermind, come! I'll show you! That way you'll love it too! Muhaha.